Destined to be a master
by Marauder doop
Summary: -- I can't write good summaries... But here goes... Alex, His friends Matthew, James, Joe and Harriet go on your typical Pokemon journey, and meet some unexpected peeps along the way, using some "interficcaly" characters... credits to Blade chan forthat
1. The S S Littleroot

Destined to be a Master 

Disclaimer: Pokèmon I do not own! 

* * *

    Alex woke up with a start, having heard the towns usual wakeup call, the taillows sreeching. "One day, that's going to drive me mad!" he muttered.  
He climbed out of bed and got dressed. Mosdeep was a unique city. It was, for starters, the only city with two gym leaders. Then, it was the island where  
the space center was. However, it had downsides. The only way out was by sea, and he didn't have a pokèmon , let alone one that could surf. His parents   
wouldn't let him take the boat, either. His only hope was that Professor Birch or steven would come by. If he did, he knew what pokèmon he'd choose. Treeko!  
He was sure his dad would let him borrow his super rod so he could catch a Sharpedo, or a Wailmer. Sharpedo, he hoped. Outside, one was swimming about in   
the sea. Alex lived in a house on the cliff, so he could see everything. The city, the sea ,and, most of all, the pokèmon IN the sea. He liked water pokèmon  
the best, except grass. He always had and always would think that razor leaf and leaf blade were cool, but more so, solar beam was so beautiful. His   
favourite pokèmon wasn't grass type though. It was, in fact, the opposite. His personal favourite had to be Ho-oh, a fire-flying type, both of which are  
both good against grass. Brushing his teeth, he heard his mum yell, "BREAKFAST!" from downstairs. He rushed downstairs to a breakfast of eggs, toast and   
orange juice. He winced. He always felt sorry for the Pellipers. Sure, they seemed happy enough, but their young were stolen! His dad noticed, and said,  
"I made sure not to get Pelliper eggs. They're just chicken eggs."

     After he ate his breakfast, Alex ran down to the harbour. Something was always happening down on the harbour, and it was living true to form today.  
Alex whistled loudly, and the family pokèmon , Angelo, a male Mightyena, came running. Angelo knelt down, and lifted Alex up so he could see what was going  
on. He could just make out the name of a ship that was approaching: the S.S. Little root. Alex yelped excitedly. EVERYONE knew whose ship that was! The  
champion, Steven, was the owner of this ship! Steven only traveled to Mossdeep once every year, to find promising new trainers! Alex knew lots about pokèmon  
in the area, and he was regulation age now. For example, the most common pokèmon in the area is Magikarp, and the rarest is Sharpedo! Sharpedo's nickname   
is the bully of the sea, and just one could rip apart a large ocean liner. Fortunately, they don't usually bother... He was snapped back to the real world  
when somebody said his name.   
"Eh? What?" he said, startled. He looked up and saw that Steven was looking down about two inches at him. He blushed furiously. The pokèmon league champion   
was looking straight at him and smiling!  
"You're Alex according to that man over there," Steven said, pointing to Alex's father.  
"Umm... Yeah.... W..why?" Alex stammered.  
"I'm looking for promising new trainers, and you look quite promising. What does Wailmer evolve into?"  
"Errrrr... Wailord?" Alex said, slightly more confidently. Steven asked more questions, all of which Alex knew.  
"One last question. Who are the elite four?"  
Alex's hopes plummeted. That was the one question he knew he wouldn't get."I d....d...don't know..."   
Steven smiled. "That doesn't matter," he said cheerfuly. "You don't need to know that to become the pokèmon League champion. I don't know either!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Now, which pokèmon would you like? Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander,Chikorita,Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treeko, Mudkip or Torchick?"  
"..........Errrr...... Treeko!" Alex was amazed he had been chosen as a pokèmon trainer! James, Joe and Matthew would be sooooo jealous!   
"Now!" said Steven. "I chose three other trainers as well. James! Joe! Matthew!"  
The threesome stepped forward, grinning.  
"You three?" asked Alex, gaping.  
"Yup! We've not chosen our pokèmon yet!" said James, still grinning  
"You know each other?" said Steven, looking pleased. "Wonderful! You three, come along and choose your pokèmon! You'll be traveling together, I suppose?"  
"Maybe..." said Joe. "But more likely in groups of two!"  
"Oh, I chose one other... her name's Harriet." said Steven. The four young trainers eyes filled with dread.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" they yelled. "Not IT! ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! IT'S COMING!!!"  
Steven said nothing. "Errrrr.... well, choose your pokèmon..."  
James walked forward first and chose Torchic, picked up the pokèball and sent it out.   
"Tor....chic?" it said sleepily, rubbing it's eyes.  
James pulled a blue pokèblock out of his bag and held it up to the sleepy-looking Pokèmon. It stepped forward and took the candy, chewing it happily.   
"Torchic!" it said, no longer sleepy. Joe chose a Cyndaquil, and Matthew took a Chikorita.  
Finally, Harriet looked at each pokèmon and then said, "Ummmm... Could I have a Jigglypuff?"  
"Of course!" said Steven, looking surprised and passing her pokèball from his pocket. "I can catch a new one anyday! Oh, and there's one more thing... Take   
these with you!" he proclaimed, pulling five pokèdexes out of his pocket. "In exchange for the pokèmon, you must help Professor Birch with his research!"  
They pocketed the pokedexes and set off to catch a water pokèmon or two....  


* * *

Didcha like it? Or was it 100% crapp? It's my first proper fic, so don't flame please! Review though! This fic is pitted against Obsisian Blades Lilycove  
Girl! When finished fic with most reviews wins! 


	2. Mr Briney and Peeko

Disclaimer: Treeko: Treeterkoko! (Marauder does not own pokèmon!) 

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
|Wingull. A Seagull pokèmon |   
|ht: 2' 0" wt: 21 lbs |   
|Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in it's beak |   
|and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokèmon rides the |   
|winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky. |   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

    As Alex, Joe, James, Mathew and Harriet walked to the beach and the shallow waters, Alex wondered what they would do if they were seperated. What if something happened and he got to Slateport, but the others ended up elsewhere? He didn't have much money, and he certainly didn't have enough to get a hotel room. Where would he sleep? On the ground? That can't be very comfortable.   
"Hey, Alex! Wake up! We're at ze beach now!" said Joe.   
"Eh? What? Oh, I was lost in thought."   
They took out their rods, hoping to catch some decent Pokèmon, not stinking Magicarp.   
"I've got something!" exclaimed Harriet. She yanked it out and the weird fish flew out of the water and landed on Harriet's face.   
"YAAHHHHH!!!" she yelled, and took out a pokèball to catch it.   
"FEEFEEBOO!" the pokèmon yelled, looking strangely like a yellow rotting Magicarp. With a flash, it disappeared into a pokèball.   
"Feeeww!" said Harriet, "What was that thing?!" Suddenly, the pokèdex flipped open, and spoke.   
"Feebas. A fish Pokèmon. This pokèmon is very rare,and looks like a yellow Magikarp. It acts very much like a Magikarp, knowing only splash and tackle.."   
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You caught the equivalent of a Magicarp!" sang the boys, dancing around in circles.   
"But the Pokèdex said they were rare..." mumbled Harriet. "So it probably evolves into something powerful, like Magikarp does!"   
"So what? It's weak now, isn't it? Not like Sharpedo!" said Joe, still dancing. Meanwhile Alex had sat down and picked up his rod, and now looked like he was water skiing.   
"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled, "I'MMM GOOOOIIIINNNNGGG TOOOO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"   
"Hey Alex! What are you doing that for?" asked James.   
"TTTTTRRRRYYYIINNNGGG TTTTOOOO CCCCCAAAATTTTCCCCHHHH A POOOKKKKèMMMMMOOOOONNNN CALLLLEEEEDDDD SSHHHAAAARRRRPEEEEDDDOOOO!" He yanked on the rod, and the Sharpedo flew out of the water. It landed on the beach and Alex sent out Treeko to help catch it.   
"Trrrrreko!" it yelled. (Hi, Sharpedo!)   
"Tackle attack, now!" Alex told Treeko. Treeko (which is a boy) lept forward, bashing into Sharpedo, which winced at the attack, but lept forward, retaliating with bite.   
"TRRREEEEEKKOO!" (THAT HURT, YOU MEANIE!) He tackled it again, this time doing more damage.   
"shharrrpppedoo," it said, nearly defeated. Alex threw his Pokèball, catching the Sharpedo   
"Yes!" said Alex. "Now, Sharpedo, go!" Sharpedo appeared, looking a bit battered. Alex walked forward and petted it. It was clearly badly injured so Alex took it up the beach tothe Pokèmon centre.   
"I'll see you later!" he called. 

    An hour later, the five young trainers met up at the Pokèmon centre.   
"I caught a Wailmer!" said Joe happily, holding up a Pokèball.   
"Tentacool for me!" said Matthew.   
"I'm not saying," grumbled James.   
"Oh, yes! James got a Magicarp!" said Joe. "He'll have to stay here and train it so he can teach it surf!"   
James continued his grumbling. "I'll meet up with you at Fortree when I can. I'll call you on the Pokègear when I can meet you."   
"Okay!" said Joe. "Now to teach my Wailmer surf. Anyone got the HM?"   
An old man stepped forward, holding the HM up. "Borrow mine. My name's Mr. Briney, and this is Peeko. I have my boat, so I don't need that. Though I should tell you. You can't use surf outside of a battle without the Balance, badge." he said.   
"Oh, darn! I forgot about that!" said Alex. "Wait... You say you have a boat... can you take us to Slateport?"   
"Of course! But I warn you. It's a very dangerous trip, due to the currents. You have to be prepared!" he replied, "Just tell me when you want to go!"   
"Great! Errr... You said we have to be prepared, so don't we need to get stuff?" asked Joe.   
"Naaahhh! I'm really good at sailing! I won't hit a rock!" Mr. Briney said overconfidently.   
"Knock on wood! Knock on wood!" Alex said, looking frantically around for some wood.   
"What?" said the others.   
Alex sighed and shook his head.   
"Ah well! Off we go! We're setting sail, Peeko my dear!" said Mr. Briney cheerfully.   
"Peeerrrreekkoo!" said Peeko. 

* * *


	3. Shipwrecked!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon. However, I do have a loveleley bunch of coconuts! 

* * *

  
========================================================   
lSeedot. An acorn Pokèmon l   
lht: 1' 08" l   
lwt: 9 lbs l   
lSeedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top l   
lof its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while l   
lhanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the l   
lglossier this pokèmon's body becomes. l   
======================================================== 

  
Alex stretched out on one of the boat's deck chairs.   
"Treeeeeecko!" said Treecko,(This is the life!) also stretched out on a deck chair, though a smaller one. The others had their rods out and and were hoping   
some very fast water pokèmon lived here. Of course, nothing was fast enough, though a Sharpedo would occasionaly have a go.   
"Nothing's gone wrong yet!" said Mr. Briney, who was at the helm steering. They would soon reach the fast-flowing currents, which was the bit Alex was   
worried about. Suddenly, a trainer riding a Wailord appeared alarmingly near them.   
"GAAAAHHH!!!!" Matthew yelled, as the boat rocked wildly.   
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOUNG HOOLIGAN!" yelled Mr. Briney.   
"Cyndada cyn quil!" (You're not exactly going slowly are you?)   
"Watch out! The currents are super strong today, dude!" the trainer yelled, obviously not caring his Wailord had nearly hit the boat, "I've been diving, and   
went to close to the currents. Had to use Wailords super-strength to pull out, dude!" With that, he disapeared under the waves, leaving no evidence except   
a few ripples that he'd been there.   
"Stupid hooligan! Nearly capsised the boat, and didn't even blink!"   
"Cyn Cyna!" (He did actually. I was watching!) Sharpedo was swimming alongside the boat, but couldn't carry people.   
"We're at the currents, my friends! Hold on!" said Mr. Briney. Suddenly, the boat was whipped forward, sending them all flying.   
"Sharpedo, return!" yelled Alex, before Sharpedo could be whipped away from them. There was a sudden CRASH! and they all were thrown into the water... 

    Alex woke up to the sound of waves lapping against the shore, and lifted his head to look around wildly. He felt around his belt and was relieved to   
find Sharpedo and Treecko's pokè... TREECKO! Alex suddenly realised he hadn't returned Trecko to his Pokèball before he was thrown off the boat! Meaning that   
he could've been washed up elsewhere. Alex stood up and looked around the beach for Treecko and realised he wasn't there. Alex looked down in dismay, but   
found Treecko had been clinging to his side the whole time. He was very much relieved and managed to wake Treecko up. Treecko looked around, looking dazed.   
"Tree...cko?" (what happened?)   
Alex began to walk up the beach, looking about for signs of life. Suddenly, he realised it was dark... he must of been out for a while. He kept walking and   
eventually found a small house with a sign outside. He squinted to read it, and said aloud, "Slateport Seashore House! Come inside and get some soda pop!   
We're in Slateport, Treecko!" They continued up the beach, and eventually reached the main city.   
"Thank goodness! I thought we'd hit some little island! I wonder where the others are..."   
"Treeckoko!" (Worry about yourself for now!) They found a hotel and knocked on the door. A tired looking man let them in.   
"Yaaawwwwnnnn.... this is the Slateport hotel... how may I help you?" he said, tiredly.   
"Umm... how much is a room? Just for one night? We've been shipwrecked." Alex asked.   
"Five hundred p, for you're information." Alex began searching his pockets and found precisely 500p.   
"Phew!" he said, handing the man the money.   
"Thank you, room 30, second floor, third on the right," the man informed them, "And don't wake up the other guests."   
Alex headed up the stairs and went into the room. Treecko hopped onto the sofa, falling promptly to sleep.   
"Heh. Typical.... zzzzzz," he said falling asleep as well... elsewhere... 

    Joe woke up, and the first thing he saw was... Peeko on top of Mr. Briney who was face down drooling into the sand.   
"Yuk..." he said, turning over to find on the other side was a large number of men with spears which... were pointed at him!   
"EEEEYYYYYAAAAA!!" he yelled, scrambling backwards.   
"Trreeeckorororo! Treero!" they yelled, and were yelling, if Joe could understand them, can we eat him? No, he's human. So are we!   
"Ummm... I come in peace?" said Joe, a bit nervous now.   
"Whaa? Weird tribal people?" said Mr. Briney, who was still half asleep.   
"Trreeeeeccckooo!" yelled one, running forward. "Hey, dudes, I warned you about the currents! Not black currants, mind, mmm, black currants..."   
"Doh!" said Joe.   
"Ya see, dudes, I am the interpretor (sp?) of this tribe, and I am the only one who speaks English," said the interpretor. "and my name is Trrrreeeeeecko,   
or John to you."   
"Trrrreeeeeecko, reckeco ko?" said an old looking tribe member, stepping forward.   
"Reck cok keco," John said, "He said where do they come from, so I told them you were shipwrecked, which I assume is true."   
"Y...yeah, why?" replied Joe, rather confused. Where did these tribe members come from? Why were they speaking Treecko? He looked down at his Pokègear to   
see the date, which was April the tenth. This meant nothing to him at the time, except that he had been out cold for two days....   
"Tree! Cokok ter!" said the old man, who seemed to be the tribe chief.   
"Um, you have to defeat a tribe villager, warrior and then him, then they'll take you to the shore. If you do really well you get a new pokèmon," translated   
the interpretor.   
"Bring it on!" said Joe, "Go Cyndaquil!"   
"Oh, he also says it has to be a two pokèmon battle, not one."   
"Okay, go Wailmer!" The two pokèmon appeared in a brilliant flash of light.   
"Waaaiilll!" bellowed Wailmer,(bring it on!) in it's huge voice.   
"Cyn cyn cyna!" (Nothing to be sarcastic about! Fooey!) said the sarcastic Cyndaquil.   
"Seedot tree, Seedot tree!" yelled a villager, and two Seedots appeared.   
"What are they? They said Seedot, which as far as I know isn't part of Treecko's name. Cyndaquil, tackle the one on your left! Wailmer, water spout the other   
one!" A jet of water shot towards one, knocking it backwards but not doing much damage. Then Cyndaquil shot in, hitting the other one HARD.   
"Seeeeeeedot!" (Eyeyeyeyeye!) yelled the tackled, and fell to the ground.   
"Cyn cyna!" (One down, one to go!)   
"Seeedot!" yelled the water spouted, throwing seeds into the air which landed on Wailmer's back.   
"WAAIILL!!!" (OWWWW!!!) Wailmer wailed, rearing up in pain as the seeds sucked her life.   
"Cyndaquil, take that other one down with tackle!" yelled Joe, and Cyndaquil happily complied, knocking the other one down and out. The seeds unraveled from   
Wailmer's body, and it sighed in relief.   
"Trrrrreeeeccckkkoooo!!!!" yelled a warrior, jumping forward and releasing two Nuzleafs as he leaped.   
"Shouldn't be too hard! Wailmer, take down! Cyndaquil, tackle!"   
"Nuzleafs, harden!" yelled the warrior, as the Nuzleafs did so. One was still knocked out , the one take downed, but the other ignored Cyndaquil's blow.   
"Cynda? Cyndaquil!" (Huh? Oi, that's cheating!) Wailmer, looking at the other Nuzleaf, lept forward using takedown to knock out her prey.   
"Yeah! We did it!" cried Joe.   
"Um... you've got to fight the chief now. He'll be harder," said John.   
"Cyn cyna! Dadacynda!" (How could anything be harder than those Nuzleaf! They were rock solid!) Suddenly, Cyndaquil hopped up onto his trainers shoulder and   
whispered something that sounded suspicously like "ember" and "grown five levels." The chief tribesman stepped forward, releasing two Shiftry from some   
ultra balls.   
"Whoa! How can I take him out?" inquired Joe, then remembered. "Ah, yes! Shiftry is grass type, and ember is... fire type! Cyndaquil, burn those Shiftry   
AWAY!"   
"Cyn! cynda!" (Took you long enough...) A storm of cinders shot forward from Cyndaquils mouth, straight towards one of the Shiftry.   
"Shiftry, protect!!" said the tribe chief, and an invisible wall appeared between the four pokèmon, which faded when it was hit.   
"Again Cyndaquil!" yelled Joe, and more embers shot forth. This time though, the Shiftry failed to summon the wall, and was hit dead in the chest, and it   
fainted.   
"Yes! One to go! Do it again!" More embers shot from Cyndaquils mouth, hitting the other, though only a glancing blow, not enough to knock it out but enough   
to burn it.   
"SHIFTRY!" it cried in agony, and lept furiosly towards Cyndaquil, and fired a barrage of deadly, bladed leaves.   
"Cynda...cyn," he said, nearly knocked out, but fired another ember. The Shiftry was hit in the stomach, and knocked out. However, Cyndaquil was on the brink   
of fainting. Joe took out a super potion to use on Cyndaquil, and Cyndaquil gratefully accepted. The chief stepped forward, holding up a pokèball, which   
contained... a Seedot!   
"Cool! Thanks! Oh, um, interpretor?" said Joe.   
"Treekotreektrek!" said John. "Now, I have to take you back to land!"   
"Slateport please!" said Mr. Briney. "I don't feel up to walking!" 


	4. Feeelotic!

**Disclaimer:** Cyn cynacdaquilquil! (Yeah! Marauder REALY owns pokemon!)(sarcastically)    

* * *

    Harriet woke up, her head spinning. Where was she? What had happened? Where are the others? She looked around and quickly recognised where she was. She has been washed a looooong way. So far, in fact, she was in Dewford. She had been here before, when she was six. She had photos somewhere. As soon as she realised where she was, she grinned. Dewford was the home of the second pokèmon gym leader, Brawly. Meaning, she could get her first badge before the boys. She'd have to train first, though. She checked her bag to see if everything was there. It was. She let out her two Pokèmon, Jigglypuff and Feebas, which sqeaked happily. 

"Jiggjiggly?" it asked. (where are we?) 

"In Dewford, and that's home to a Gym leader, Brawly!" said Harriet, "We're not strong enough yet, though. We'll have to look in the cave and the water to train." 

"You'll need to train quite a bit to beat me!" said a young man, walking over. "I'm Brawly, in case you didn't guess. All my Pokèmon are over level twenty. You look like you're just starting!" 

"Jiggly? Jig Jig!" (What? How did he know?) 

"From experience, young Jigglypuff! I can understand Pokèmon, too." said Brawly. 

"Oh, wow, you can understand Pokèmon," Harriet said sarcastically, "Everyone in Mossdeep can!" 

"Mossdeep, eh? You came a loooooong way. How did you get here, anyway? You look pretty wet!" said Brawly. 

"We were shipwrecked," replied Harriet, "and now I don't know where my friends are!" 

"How could you be shipwrecked here? The waters are as docile as a sleeping Kanghaskan with no young! You must have a pretty bad captain!" 

"Um, no, we were shipwrecked in the ocean currents near Slateport, and I was washed all the way here..." 

"Oh... Well, I better get back to training... bye!" Brawly got up and left back to the gym. Harriet sighed, and got up also and started to head towards the cave to train. 

    As Harriet entered the cave, the first thing she saw was a Zubat streaking towards her and her Pokèmon, firing supersonic sound waves as it flew. 

"YAAAHHH! A Zubat! I HATE Zubats! Hate them, Hate them HATE THEM!" she screamed. 

"Jiggly?" (Who do I hit?) said Jigglypuff, before promptly hitting itself on the head. Obviously, it had been confused. 

"Jigglypuff! Don't hit yourself!" said Harriet scornfully. It's very dark in here, she thought . I wonder what Pokèmon live here. As if to answer her thoughts a large, fat Pokèmon crept out of the darkness. 

"Makuhithitha!" it said. (Hey! This is my territory!) "Makuhita!" and it lept forward, fists-a-flailing. 

"Jigglypuff! Sing it to sleep, then pound it! If sing fails, I'll swap you back for Feebas!" said Harriet. 

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff, and began singing. However, Makuhita was enraged, and managed to ignore it, hitting Jigglypuff with double punch. 

"Ji..ggly?" she said, badly injured. 

"Jigglypuff! Swap with Feebas! Feebas, tackle, and tackle again!" she told her Pokèmon, which stumbled back as Feebas came forward, tackling as it came. 

"Makuhiiita...." (Owwww....) it said, falling to the floor. 

"Yes! You did it, Feebas! You tried hard though, Jigglypuff. It's not your fault!" she congratulated her Pokèmon. 

    Out of the ground, a small, shiny, mole-like thing came digging. 

"Aronon? Aroooran? Arooon aron?" (Hmm? What's that racket? Can't an Aron get some sleep?) it said, looking annoyed. Before it could react, Feebas let out a great cry, and leapt forward tackling the Aron, nearly knocking it out. Harriet, seeing her chance, took out a Pokèball, and threw it at the Aron. 

"Arrrrrooonnn!" it cried, disappearing into the Pokèball. 

"Yes!" cried Harriet, leaping into the air. "I think that Feebas is… on a pretty high level…" 

    As if in response, the little fish looked up, squeaked, and started to glow bright white. 

"Feeeelotic?" it squealed, no longer a fish. 

To be precise, it had turned into a long snake Pokemon, a beautiful deep red colour, with big, sweet looking eyes. (deceptively sweet, might I add…) The Pokèdex flipped open, and began talking. 

"Milotic. A water snake Pokemon. {insert pokedex data}" it informed her. 

"Cool! I've heard about these… they're supposed to be really strong, aren't they? Hehe… Won't the others be jealous? BWAHAHAHA!" she laughed evilly. 

"Jiggly… puff…-_-0" (She's gone mad… I knew it.) muttered the Jigglypuff, still nearly knocked out. 

"Oh! Jigglypuff!" yelped Harriet, scooping her Jigglypuff up with one hand and returning her ex-feebas to its pokeball. 

**_Meanwhile…_**

    "Owwwwwww…." muttered James, his face down in the sand. 

"You're not dead then…" observed Matthew. They had hit land together a while ago, and had landed just outside Mauville, slightly to the east of it. 

"Have you worked out where we are yet?" grumbled James, after pulling his head out of the sand. 

"Ostrich." Replied Matthew. 

"Where's Ostrich?" said James, confused. 

"No, you, you numbskull. YOU'RE an Ostrich. We're just East of Mauville." He answered irritably. (I'd be irritable…) "Let out your Pokemon. Chikorita and Tenta are having fun in the water. I'm sure MAGIKARP would be happy.." 

"SHUT UP!" yelled James, still annoyed at the Magikarp for biting the rod. "Stupid fish… [grumble grumble}" He stood up. "If we're in Mauville.. We're right near a gym, the thunder Gym, home of the Gym leader Wattson and the Dynamo Badge… we can take 'em!" 

"No chance," said Matthew. "Go fight him now, get your butt whipped. Fight him later we might have a small chance." 

That settled, they started to head towards Mauville, to stock up on supplies, go to the Pokemon centre, and to head south to Slateport. 


	5. Pignut, Pedosha, and Chameleon

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, you thickos. 

* * *

"Beeep. Beeep. Beeep." was the noise of your typical annoying alarm clock. This one was no different. 

"Ugh. Why do they have such annoying alarm clocks at these hotels? I mean, can't they have ones that sound like birds?" mumbled Alex as he climbed out of bed, "It would be sooo much nicer." 

He headed downstairs and left the hotel, thanking the owner as he went. Little did he know ,but the owner had given him a five hundred p discount… 

Once he left the hotel, Alex knew he had no money. He'd have to find some trainers to battle, then find the others. He quickly solved the first problem, heading north to route 110 (ceefax itv page 110 is TV guide…) , where he knew he would find some trainers. He let out Treeko straight away. 

"Tree eecko?" (where are we going?) enquired Treeko. 

"To find some trainers. If we win, we get half the cash on them!" he replied, "And I'm sure you and Sharpedo can take on the world!" 

"Treeeeeecko!" (Sure we can!) said Treecko enthusiastically. They started to head north along the north route, but kept hearing noises… 

"Guuuulp…. Glup lup… gulpin…" was the kind of noise they heard. They began to walk through the grass when Alex stepped on something soft and… squishy? 

"What's that?" said Alex looking down, "AHHHH!" 

"Gulpin!" it said cheerfully, then suddenly looked angry. "GGGGUUUUUULLLLLPPPPPIIIINNNN!!!!" (You made me sick up my lovely lunch! You will die!) it bellowed before leaping at Alex. 

"Trrrreeeeccckkkooo!" yelled Treecko, leaping in front of Alex and knocking away the odd-looking Pokemon. Meanwhile, the Pokèdex flipped open, and began to talk. 

"Gulpin. A Gulp Pokemon. Gulpin often swallows things that are as big as itself, then rests to get rid of the extra weight." 

"Right. Treecko, leech seed, then use tackle!" Alex ordered. Treecko then began spitting lots of little seeds, which landed on Gulpin, and began sapping its life. 

"Gulpin!" it squeaked, surprised. Then Treecko leapt at it, ramming it with his shoulder. 

"Yes! A direct hit! Pokeball, go!" yelled Alex in joy. The pokeball hit the Gulpin square on the head, and captured it. The pokeball didn't even wriggle. However, they had been… a little noisy, and alerted the attention of a nearby trainer. 

"Heeeeeyyyy!! Alllleeeexxx!" yelled the trainer, running towards him, "Its me! James! I've looked everywhere nearby for you! I figured me and Matthew were the only survivors! Where are the others?" 

"Hey? What? The others… I dunno… You said something about Matthew. Where is he? And how's Magicarp?" Alex replied, bewildered. 

"I'm here." said Matthew from behind Alex. Alex leapt into the air his hair standing on end. 

"How are you so quiet?" yelped Alex. He still wasn't used to the way Matthew crept about everywhere… it was unnerving. However, Matthew and James weren't the only ones to find him. 

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" said a voice. Alex looked around wildly to see who said it, but couldn't see anyone.   
He shrugged. "Must be the wind!" he said. 

"No it wasn't! Down here!" said the same muffled voice, "Come out of the tall grass so I can see you and you can see me!" Alex followed the voice, his friends close in tow. 

"Now! Here we are!" said a boy, who looked to be about four feet tall. "I'm Timmy, and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Three on three!" 

"Challenge accepted, Timmy!" replied Alex confidently, "Time to try out my strength in a Pokemon Battle!" He looked to Treecko, who nodded and stepped forward. 

"Heh…" said Timmy, taking a ball from his pocket. "GO! POOCHY!" he yelled, and in a flash of blinding light, Angelo's fuzzy un evolved form appeared, growling. "Poochy, tackle!" The Pokemon leapt forward, slamming itself into Treecko. 

"Hmmm… Treecko! Two can play at that game! What goes around comes around! Tackle it as hard as you can!" yelled Alex. Treecko grinned evilly, and sprinted as fast as it could to his opposition, knocking Poochy to the ground. 

"Noooo! Poooochhhyyy!!! Grrr… Go! Aron!" yelled Timmy, returning his Pokemon and sending out another. "Ronny! Dig!" 

"Treecko! Good! Return!" yelled Alex, and Treecko stepped back. "Now! Sharpedo! Go!" 

"Sharrpedo!" (Yeah! My first battle! Well, apart from against that battle cruiser…: -) yelled Sharpedo, popping out of it's Pokeball. 

"Sharpedo! Oh no!" squealed Timmy, "Well, at least you're underground, Ronny!" 

"Sharpedo! Bite attack, and don't let go! That is, once it comes up." said Alex calmly. Suddenly, there was a great THUD as "Ronny" collided with Sharpedo's underbelly. Sharpedo, while the Aron was still in the air, shot forward, grabbed Aron with its teeth, and dove into the hole Aron had made. Soon after, Sharpedo returned, carrying Aron, which was slumped limply, gently with its mouth. 

"Ronny! Ohhh, you'll pay for this! Go, Electrike!" sobbed Timmy, letting out Electrike. 

"Okay! That was great, Sharpedo! Now, take a rest. Go, Gulpin!" The Fat thing landed in front of Electrike, causing Electrike to hop backwards. "Okay, poison gas, now!" yelled Alex, now confident victory was at hand. 

"Guuuuul…piin!" As gulpin said "gul" it inhaled air. Then, it released the air on "piiin", the air now poisoned. Electrike fell to the floor, knocked out by the poison. 

"Grrr... You win. Here's half my money, now go away!" Timmy yelled, then ran off to Slateport Pokemon Centre. 

"Yes! And, we earned a little cash! Two hundred and twenty four, to be exact." 

"Tree…cko?" (Why do you make a point of being exact?) grumbled Treeck, "Tree ek co!" (and I need a Pokemon centre!) 

"Shar shar! Sha Pedo!" (Me too! The aron hit me in the stomach, and when I attacked it underground it didn't go quietly!) 

"Gulpin!" (I want a nickname) 

"Hey, Hey! One at a time!" said Alex cheerfully, "Matthew, James and I are hungry, too!" 

"I think there's a restaurant in Slateport somewhere… free Pokemon healing, too, according to that sign… We could eat while Sharpedo and Treecko rest up." suggested Matthew, pointing to a sign. 

"Gul!" (But!) interrupted Gulpin, "Gulpi pug! Gulp pipi!" (I want a nickname! The name rater lives here!) 

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Nicknames! I was so excited about becoming a trainer I forgot about nicknames! But let's have lunch first." exclaimed Alex. They all headed back to Slateport, and entered the restaurant, called Burger Prince. 

"How may I *squelch* help *squelch* You? *squelch* asked the cashier, who was clearly chewing gum. 

"Um, our Pokemon need healing and we're hungry." said Alex uncertainly. 

"I'll have a burger." said James, who loves anything burgerish. 

"Same here." said Alex. 

"Me too." piped in Joe. 

"Just a *squelch* second, please. Take your Pokemon over *squelch* there. *squelch*" answered the gum-chewing menace, pointing to a desk in the wall. 

"Thanks." replied Alex. They carried their Pokemon to the desk, and the Pokemon were quickly healed. Then they picked up their food, ate, and left the restaurant. 

"Gulp pin pin!" (Don't forget the nicknames!) squealed gulpin, pointing to the name rater's house. 

"Of course!" laughed Alex. They all headed to the name rater's house and went inside. 

"Hello." said a creaky old man in the corner, "I'm the Name Rater." 

"Um, Hi. My Pokemon need their nicknames changing. I've already got some ideas." replied Alex. 

"Hmmmm… Which Pokemon is first?" asked the name rater. 

"Treecko!" replied Alex, "I'll call him… Chameleon!" 

"Treecko! Treecko Treecko Treecko!" yelled Treecko happily. 

"Any others?" enquired the rater. 

"Yeah, my Gulpin and Sharpedo! Sharpedo'll be… Pedosha! And Gulpin'll be… Pignut!" 

"Very… nice…" murmured The Name Rater. "Anyone else?" 

"Nope," said James and Matthew in unison. They said goodbye, and left the house. They headed north again, this time to get to Mauville and challenge Wattson. 

* * *


	6. Blazey Boy

Disclaimer: Can people stop asking me if I own Pokèmon? I don't. 

* * *

_**Harriet**_

    Harriet arrived at the Pokèmon centre soon after leaving the cave, and Jigglypuff was soon healed. While Jigglypuff was healed, Harriet was itching to ask something. 

"Is Milotic strong?" Harriet asked Nurse Joy. The Nurse looked genuinely surprised. 

"Why, yes! Why do you ask?" replied Joy. 

"My Feebas just evolved, and I only just started. Would it be strong enough to beat Brawly?" enquired Harriet. 

"Certainly! Of course, that Milotic is my favourite Pokèmon might cloud my judgement…" answered Joy. Harriet sighed. Now she could probably beat Brawly, with a bit of luck. Her Jigglypuff was healed by then, so she left the Centre, and headed towards the Gym, her hand clasped tightly around Milotic's pokeball. When she got there she found Brawly at the back of his dark gym, and had to fight her way there. After stumbling about a bit she heard something to her right and ran that way, but, instead of finding Brawly, she found a different trainer. 

"I am Laura, and I challenge you to a duel! Go, MEDITITE! Use double kick! 

"Ah! Slow down! Go, MILOTIC! Water Pulse!" Milotic and Meditite appeared in a flash of light, and both used their attacks at the same time, sending Meditite crashing into a wall, but it wasn't out yet. 

"Grrr… Meditite, bide your time!" growled an angry Laura. As far as Harriet could see, Meditite hadn't done anything… 

"Hmmm… ah well, WATER PULSE!" yelled Harriet. 

"Millllloootic!" (sure!) answered Milotic, once again firing watery ripples from her mouth. However, Meditite merely sat there, doing nothing. 

"Now… MEDITITE! RELEASE ENERGY!" bellowed Laura, and Meditite suddenly sprung forward, and hit Milotic for as much damage as water pulse. 

"Milotiiiiic!" (OWWWWW!) yelled Milotic, and hit her foe again for all she was worth, finishing it off. 

"No…" said Laura quietly. "I was beaten…by an amateur…" 

"Great job, Milotic! I'll have to train Jigglypuff, too, though." Harriet congratulated her Pokèmon. Returning her faithful friend, Harriet walked on and realised the room was brighter now. 

"Hmmm… the more trainers I defeat, the brighter it gets!" said Harriet to herself, and moved on. Then she heard movement.. To her left now… There! A man… but… not Brawly. Harriet sighed. 

"Will I ever find him?" she muttered to herself. She walked over to the other trainer, knowing a challenge would come. It did. 

"You! I am Hideki! You will never beat me, let alone Brawly! I challenge you!" yelled the trainer arrogantly, pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. Harriet sighed. 

"I'm getting sick of this… GO! Milotic!" Harriet sighed. The long, snake like Pokèmon popped out, raring to go. At the same time, a Machop appeared, flexing it's muscles. 

"Milotic! K.O. it before it attacks… Water Pulse!" bellowed Harriet. The signature watery ripples flowed through the air, smashing Machop into darkness. 

"WHAT!? How…?" yelled an infuriated Hideki, returning his beloved Machop before slinking back into the shadows. 

"Hmm… Milotic, you need a rest!" Harriet said to her Pokèmon. Turning round, Harriet left the gym to heal her Pokèmon. She hoped she could get to brawly eventually… nasty, nasty dark rooms. That was another thing she wasn't fond of… darkness… But then, it wasn't the dark she hated, it was the Zubats and bug Pokèmon that LIVED in the darkness she disliked. She entered the Pokèmon centre and handed the nurse her Pokèmon, before leaving and heading to the mart… 

_**Alex, James and Matthew…**_

  
    "Can we take a rest now??? My legs are nearing 'dead' status, and I'm STARVED!!!" complained James, stomping his feet to wake them up. 

"NO! We have to get to Mauville before dark… Though I admit my legs are on the road to death," answered Alex, not turning round to look at James. They kept on walking like this for sometime, with James asking "are we there yet?" every five minutes, making Alex SERIOUSLY pissed. Suddenly, there was a strange, high pitched "SqueaK!" coming from ahead. There it was again… and again… and again! 

"Argggghhhh!! I'm sick of this!" yelled Alex. Then, a little head popped out of the grass… A pichu! 

"Pi! Pi! Piiiichu! Pi! Pi! Piiiichu! Pichupi!" it squeaked. 

    Chameleon hopped from Alex's shoulder, ready to fight. 

"Pi!" pichu squealed alarmedly, hopping back, then crouching down, all the fur on its back standing straight up. (a bit like a cat, thought Alex) Suddenly, a great jolt of energy shot from it, aimed straight at Chameleon. Luckily, he managed to dodge it. 

    Alex knew that move. In the competition hall recently set up in Mossdeep, he had seen that move used many times… zap cannon! The most powerful, but least accurate, of lightning type moves. There was no WAY a Pichu could learn that without a TM. 

    "Great job, Pichu!" someone said, stepping out of the tall grass. "I'm Blaze, Pokèmon master to be!" He had red hair, falling down to his shoulders, a black T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. The Pichu leapt into his arms, and another Pokèmon, a Pikachu, stepped cautiously around his legs. 

"Pika?" it asked its trainer. 

"Whassat? You've seen this trainer before?" replied Blaze cheerfully. The Pikachu nodded vigorously, hopping up and down on the spot. 

"Hey… I saw you at the grand master Pokèmon competitions in Mossdeep! You entered that Pikachu!" exclaimed Alex. 

"True…" Blaze admitted. "I did. But, I challenge you to a battle!" 

To be continued… 

* * *

Yay! My first cliffie... my revenge on Blade-Chan (Heck, even **_ I_**, The GREAT Dooping Marauder, am calling her that now... And thanks to all reviewers... I should update more often... (shuffles off) 


End file.
